A Dark Secret
by Reggaeton69
Summary: A threesome of Neville Ginny and Harry. Hermione stands and jerks off to them fucking before joining the trio.


A Dark Secret

By Reggaeton69

Hermione read the note that had been slipped under the door, her face red with tears. Ron had left her again. The note read:

_To Ron And Hermione,_

_Ginny and I request that you come over at twelve noon tomorrow morning._

_Kind Regards __Harry _

Hermione knew that Ron wouldn't be back for a few days but decided to come alone.

The Next Day:

Hermione knocked on the front door of Harry and Ginny's brick house. She was greeted by a smiling Ginny, her hair incredibly messy and with a bathrobe hastily thrown on. "Hello." Welcomed Ginny, the faintest hint of a moan discernible in her voice. "Hello Ginny." Replied Hermione. "You're very early." Noted Ginny. "Well I thought you guys would be able to help me find Ron." Said Hermione blushing. "Has he left again?" Asked Ginny. "Yes and I can't contact him. Even my owl can't find him." Admitted Hermione, bursting into tears. Ginny peered into the doorway before inviting Hermione inside. Hermione was ushered into the lounge where she saw Harry and Neville sitting on the couch, their hair was also messy. "Hello," greeted Hermione. "Good to see you again." Said Neville, getting up and hugging Hermione. Harry greeted her as well and then he and Neville switched places. "Cup of tea anyone?" Offered Ginny. "We're all fine. Come and sit down." Said Hermione reasonably. Both of the boys said nothing to complain.

Once they were all seated Harry began to speak," we called you here to tell you that… GinnyandNevilleandIareathreesome." Harry said, finishing quickly. "Pardon?" Asked Hermione. "I said Ginny and Neville and I are a threesome." Answered Harry. "Well… good for you." Said Hermione, recovering quickly from here shock. "Is that why…?" Hermione asked, tailing off at the end and gesturing to their messy hair and Ginny's hastily donned bathrobe. "Yes." Answered Ginny firmly. At that moment Hermione noticed that Ginny was still dripping with her juices. "I'm sorry for turning up early. I didn't know." Apologized Hermione. "It's okay. You couldn't have known." Soothed Ginny. "I will go now then." Stated Hermione. "No. Stay. Now that Ron has left you can do what you like." Insisted Ginny. "A cup of tea and then I shall go." Replied Hermione. "Fine." Said Ginny heading off to make Hermione her tea. Hermione followed her and tucked Harry's invisibility cloak under her cloak without being noticed by the others. Hermione and Ginny soon returned from the kitchen with a cup of tea in each of their hands.

Hermione soon finished her tea and left. She walked down their drove and waited until she was out of sight to slip Harry's invisibility cloak on. She was going to find out if the three were serious or if they were just trying to trick her. Luckily the door was left open so no one noticed when Hermione slipped into the house. Not that they would have. The bottom floor of the house was deserted and so Hermione crept up the stairs and found the only door that was shut. She could hear talking or something on the other side of the door. Hermione turned the knob of the door and opened it, slipped in and shut it behind her. Nobody seemed to have noticed and Hermione moved to one corner of the room before turning to face the center of the room. She was stunned. There was Harry, Ginny and Neville, all completely naked, muttering things to each other. Suddenly Neville and Ginny began to give Harry a blow job, with Ginny sucking his cock whilst Neville ran his tongue around his balls. Hermione was amazed and aroused at the size of Neville and Harry's members but what stunned her more was the fact that she was more aroused by the size of Ginny's dripping slit. Hermione had never thought of herself as lesbian but the size and shape of Ginny's shaved slit as it was slowly covered in her juices aroused her immensely. Hermione could feel her knickers getting wet as she got more and more aroused. She quickly removed her tights so that she was wearing her knickers and skirt. She also removed her shirt so that she could see her tits almost straining to escape her bra, her nipples standing straight, in her arousal. She found herself beginning to feel her hand slipping under her skirt and knickers as she began to let herself off. She let her finger slide in and out of her pussy as she stared at Ginny's dripping, shaved slit. Hermione could feel the orgasm building inside her as she slid her finger in and out of her horny pussy. Her legs were covered in her juices. Ginny cummed. Ginny's cum dripped to the bed soaking in immediately. Hermione saw Ginny cum and she then felt the orgasm burst out of her core in the form of her cum.

She then snuck out of the house and returned home, where she found Ron on the doorstep waiting for her return. "Thank goodness your back Hermione. I've been waiting here for ages." Said Ron happily. Hermione ignored him and walked past and into the house, locking the door in Ron's face. She then laid down, beginning to daydream about Ginny's shaved slit.

The next night she snuck out and locked the door behind her. She then draped herself in the invisibility cloak and set off to Harry and Ginny's house. Hermione once again effortlessly snuck into the bedroom where the threesome were fucking. She hadn't worn tights this time and immediately began to jerk off at the sight of Ginny's dripping pussy being filled with Neville's cock while Ginny sucked off Harry. Within twenty seconds she could feel the orgasm building inside her. She unknowingly took a step towards the bed however she had accidentally shut a bit of the cloak in the door and so this small step pulled of the cloak, revealing Hermione jerking off while staring lustily at Ginny's shaved pussy. Before long the three noticed her as she jerked off. Suddenly she cummed and once again felt her core explode with an orgasm. The trio stared in shock. Ginny looked the most surprised of all after noticing that Hermione's gaze was fixed on her pussy. "What are you doing her?" Demanded Ginny angrily. "Nothing." Lied Hermione. "You were here last night as well. Weren't you?" Accused Harry. "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't know if you guys were just pranking me and then I got so turned on by Ginny and her pussy that I couldn't help myself." Admitted Hermione. "You can join in if everyone's okay." Offered Ginny. "It's fine." Agreed Neville. "I'm okay with it." Answered Harry. "So come over her and get undressed." Ordered Ginny seductively. The four had sex long into the night.

Ron was so disgusted when he heard the news he pretended he didn't know Hermione. Hermione and Ginny quickly fell pregnant after they forgot anti-pregnancy potion. The foursome now has sex as often as they can and when they do they make sure they each get the most enjoyment possible out of it as well as the most orgasms and amount of times cummed as possible as well. Ron is now fucking Lavender Brown at the local nightclub every night unless he is asked to fuck another girl which he will accept as he and Lavender are not engaged and she just thinks of it as him practicing to shag her.


End file.
